Electric motors are well known in the art and several types of electric motors are commonly available. By way of example but not limitation, one type of electric motor is a transverse flux electric motor. In a conventional transverse flux electric motor, the ferromagnetic material such as but not limited to iron is surroundably or partially surroundably mounted to the electrical conduit, typically copper. Winding heads are not present in this design and as such the copper losses within the motor are reduced to a minimum. The copper and iron cross sections are separated from each other in transverse flux electric motors. This design enables the high number of poles to be achieved without reducing the copper cross-sectional area. This motor design attempts to optimize torque based parameters such as but not limited to the amount of stator teeth or steps executed in the motor. Applications requiring low rotary speeds and high levels of torque are typically favorable applications for transverse flux electric motors.
Conventional transverse flux electric motors are synchronous direct current motors most often with permanent magnets in the rotor. One issue with the conventional transverse flux electric motor design is that it consists of one coil wound in a single direction around the axis on the stator which create a parallel magnetic field in relation to the axis. The amount of poles depend on the number of magnets and not the copper coil as only one copper coil exists.
Accordingly, there is a need for a bipolar transverse flux electric motor having an additional copper coil and further including a specific stator design so as to create a bipolar arrangement between adjacent nodes. The aforementioned construction is operable to create different poles with equal magnetic fields.